


Behind locked doors

by Lenb



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Winston, Crying, M/M, Monty is conflicted with his thoughts, Monty is not an asshole, Monty never touched Tyler, Orgasm, Seduction, Slight Dirty Talk, Strangers, Top Monty, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:20:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenb/pseuds/Lenb
Summary: Monty felt extremely good being around Winston, the boy he just met. He just couldn`t decide wether it was because Winston was such a beautiful guy (A GUY?!), or beacuse of how tight is ass was.Probably both.





	Behind locked doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoy this work! This is the first time I`m writing something public, and I`d be extremely happy if you would be so kind to leave a comment of what you think about this!  
Also, English is not my first language(I`m Norwegian), so please take a note of that!
> 
> Xo Lenb

Behind locked doors, Monty felt free to do whatever he wanted.  
Behind locked doors, Monty could do whatever he wanted to.  
He just didn`t realize that until he met a particular boy.

After a couple of months getting drunk and high every other night, Monty became tired. Tired of people, that is. With his father at home drinking every hour of the day, his mother long gone and Senior year coming up, Monty felt awfully worn out. Despite being hangover from last night, Monty still found himself at the porch of a rich kid`s house in the middle of the summer.  
He could hear the music coming loudly from the house in front of him. There were a few people around him.

Monty didn`t really feel like coming, being a normal guy with just the right amount of money, but since his rich bestrfriend Bryce was going, he might as well take care of him when he got drunk. 

At the top of the porch, there were many people scattered around the law. Bryce was fast to run into the house, looking for some booze. While on the other hand, Monty just randomly stood in front of the house. As he decided to wander a bit further, he locked eyes with a boy. A someone with the most beautiful eyes and lips Monty had ever seen.  
The boy`s eyes were a light choclate brown, hazel, while his lips were pink and plump. Monty found himself staring a bit longer than he should of. Now the boy was intently staring back at Monty, a slightly look of confusion written on his face. 

Monty drew his eyes away from the boy and continued his walk inside the big house. Monty hadn`t come to drink at the party. He actually hadn`t.  
But one glimpse of the boy from earlier, and Monty found himself downing beer, after beer. This wasn`t right. He shouldn`t have thought of the boy as beautiful, but he did. He couldn`t get the guy`s eyes out of his mind. The mere look of confusion on his face, as Monty started at him a bit too long.  
Monty swayed a little. Yeah, the alcohol was definitely kicking in. He took another beer from the fridge in the kitchen, and walked up the stairs to the second floor.  
He needed to find the bathroom. 

Monty passed many doors in the corridor, hearing sounds of people in every room. At the end of the hallway, there was a bit of light coming through. He heard some rustling behind that door too, and got annoyed.  
«Where is the fucking bathroom?» He groaned just as he walked into the room.  
There, on the floor, sat the boy from earlier. He was stunned again. The boy looked up at Monty, but didn`t say anything. He got up of the floor in an elegant way, walked past Monty and to the door. But he didn`t get out.  
He simple closed the door and locked it. Monty just stared at the boy as he did so, still feeling the booze in his system.

The boy got closer to Monty, looked at him intently. Monty stood frozen in place. The boy was just a few inches away.  
Monty felt the boy`s steady breath on his face, and suddenly there was no space left. Just as the pair`s lips grazed eachother, Monty clasped his hand on the front of the boy`s sweather, and stared at him treathinlgy. Monty clenched his free hand into a ball.  
«Easy» the boy said gently, his voice a bit rough. It calmed Monty immediately. And after hearing the boy`s angel voice, Monty gave up on all his thoughts. He smashed their lips together, eliciting a small whimper from the boy, Who`s head was a bit shorter than Monty`s. The boy ran his hand down Monty`s muscular arm. Monty felt kind of dizzy, and placed his hand in the boy`s hair. Monty got desperate.

He pushed the boy down on his knees, and the other obliged willingly. After unbuckling his belt and pulling his pants down, Monty felt a papir of lips around his cock. The room was spinning around him.  
The boy licked a line from the bottom of Monty`s huge cock, to the top. The larger of the two couldn`t hold in the groans that left his mouth.  
The boy worked his tounge around the head of the cock. He swiftly sucked on the top, and it had Monty moaning. This encoureged the boy. He placed his lips around the cock and sucked harder. At an even pace, the boy bobbed his head up and down the large member. Monty felt himself getting closer to the edge. The warmth in his stomach only growing stronger when the boy looked up at him through his eyelashes, where he sat on the floor.

Monty groaned out loud, and found himself cumming down the boy`s throat, the boy swallowing his seed at the same time. Monty`s ragged breath was slowing down. Very suddenly, all his thoughts came back to his head. What the hell had just happened? Monty looked down at the boy where he still was seated.  
The boy stared right back, and Monty couldn`t think of anything else than how good the boy looked, down on his knees in front of Monty. The boy cleared his throat as he stood up. With a raspy voice he looked straight into Monty`s eyes and said  
«M-My name is Winston.» 

Monty couldn`t think of any name that suits the boy better. As if it was the normal thing to do right after being sucked off, Monty took Winston`s hand, kissed it lighly, and answered «I`m Monty.»  
And just like that, seeing Winston smile at him, Monty broke into a smile too. After a few seconds he broke the silence by reaching for his pants, buckling himself up with his belt. He sighed and straightned his shirt a bit. He definitely had sobered up now, he thought, as he found himself staring at Winston again.  
The boy was simply the most gorgeous person he`d ever seen. He was unique. His body slim, and height just a little shorter then Monty himself. 

Without thinking, Monty started blurting out compliments at the boy. Winston blushed a deep scarlet, and couldn`t get himself to look into the eyes of Monty  
He was embarassed. No one had called him things like beautiful or mesmerizing before. He guessed it was a first time for everything, because yes, this had been the very first time he had blowed another guy, aswell kissing someone. Winston blushed even more thinking about it, something Monty seemed to catch up on. He wondered what was going on inside of Winston`s head.  
With Winston`s cheeks still calming down, and the other watching the beauty, Monty got fed up by the silence.

He swiftly palmed Winston`s cheek and kissed him. Winston closed his eyes. This kiss was going slower than the last one, their mouths working together almost passionately, despite not knowing eachother. Although, this didn`t seem to bother neither one of them.  
Monty wrapped his arms more around Winston`s smaller waist, and deepened the kiss. Winston whined into it, opening his mouth further, his tongue fighting with Monty`s.  
Monty won the dominance with ease, exploring Winston`s wet cavern deeper. With minutes passing by, Monty trailed his tongue from Winston`s mouth, and down to his neck. Winston moaned at this, feeling Monty`s hot kisses against his Adams apple.

Monty`s hands started to explore the body in front of himself. His hands made their way down Winston`s body. From his waist to his lover back.  
«Is this okay?» Monty quietly breathed at the smaller boy. Winston eagerly nodded, again smashing his lips to Monty`s free ones. Monty responded just as eager.

Winston`s hands tangled themself in Monty`s hair, pulling slightly. Monty groaned, at the same time his hands going lower and lower. Monty groped Winston, feeling his nice and ferm butt under his fingers. Monty squeezed.

Winston let out a sqeak, moaning at the feeling of rough fingers making their way down his pants. Large hands gripped Winston`s bottom, dragging the clothing over it and down his defined legs. Monty helped Winston out of his pants, quickly picking Winston up, throwing him on the bed. Monty was quick to follow, and soon they were a tangled mess on the bed. 

Winston got Monty out of his clothes, wanting to feel skin on skin. It didn`t take long before both teens were pressed together, Winston beneath the larger, Monty`s fingers wet inside Winston`s hole. Monty scissored his fingers inside Winston, while sucking and biting down his back.  
Winston was a writhing mess, moaning loud, with his stomach pressed into the matress. 

«I`m ready!» Winston whimpered while feeling another jab to his prostate. Monty didn`t listen, intent on preparing Winston as much as possible. «I`m ready, Monty!» Winston whined again. «Take me now! Just fuck me!»  
Monty pulled his fingers out, lubing his dick up with spit. He pressed his back to the beautiful boy and positioned his leaking member to Winston`s hole. He pressed the head of his cock past the rim. Winston jerked.

Not wanting Winston to feel the slow pain, Monty slammed his cock into Winston in one go. The smaller of the two felt tears at the corner of his yes. «Fucker» Winston whispered lightly, not really meaning it. Monty responded with an amused laugh, before pulling his hips back. Winston felt a moan form in his throat, as Monty thrusted into his prostate at once.  
«God, yes!» Winston moaned out beneath the muscular body. Monty felt his cock twitch inside of Winston at the arousing sound.

With hard, quick thrusts, Monty hit Winston`s prostate again and again, while wrapping his hand around Winston`s hard member. Soon, both boys could feel the warmth in their bellies grow with pleasure. Monty pulled out of Winston, flipped him around and fucked into him once more. Winston saw stars at one final, big thrust as he came, clamping down even further on Monty`s cock.  
Monty came hard and fast inside Winston, his breathing ragged. 

A few minutes later, both boys had come down from their highs, cuddling eachother on the bed, not bothering to clean up. Winston fell asleep almost immediatley, leaving Monty alone with his thoughts. What was going to happen in the morning when they both woke up?  
Monty let his thoughts slide.

He wasn`t going to think about anything. Not Bryce, not his homophobic father. Nothing. He was just going to sleep with a beautiful boy wrapped in his arms, behind locked doors.  
With Winston.

Everything else could wait til the morning.


End file.
